Hermione Reborn
by pinksea67
Summary: So Ron's the newest self centered celebrity, Harry's Ginny's b*tch, Hermione learns to understand nonelf issues and Malfoys upset that he's not upset. Welcome to posthogwarts fun. They may be famous but that doesn't stop the drama.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger put her head on her table and let the tears fall, in what seemed to be the worst day of her life. She had just caught her boyfriend of three years Ron Weasley cheating on her with Lavender Brown.

She usually worked until eight instead of five like other ministry workers, being very busy with her SPEW project. But today she felt like a change of scenery so she decided to go to the Seeker's pub a famous pub for quidditch players.

Ron and Harry frequented that pub as Harry's fiancé and Ron' sister Ginny was a professional quidditch player and often went there with her team.

When she opened the door she did not expect to see Ron there snogging with Lavender.

"Ron!" she shouted, willing herself to stay strong and not seem weak in front of her boyfriend.

He looked guiltily around and Lavender ran enough giggling.

She spent the next few minutes screaming at him, her sentences barely coherent from her rage.

Ron, turning into a very Dursley shade of red cut her off and shouted "What the bloody hell are you blaming me for? You are boring Hermione, frikkin boring! You work all the time, because you're a precious hero for the elves well I'm sick of it! Sick of you always either in your work clothes or in your pajamas. And yes I'm sorry your parents died before you could give their memory back, but get over yourself! It's been three years and Voldemort's gone, we are in our prime but all Hermione wants to do is work and be boring, talking about house elves and getting a family and other bullshit!"

And so it continued, more and more on how Hermione just wasn't good enough for the amazing Ron. When he apparated out of the pub Hermione was shaking, but still holding her tears.

Harry and Ginny apparated two minutes later their faces both sympathetic.

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Ginny while Harry sat her down a table.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Hermione with a shaky laugh. "I'll be fine once I get my hands on that worthless dung, that that…" and she couldn't handle it anymore and started cursing Ron with foul words she never used before. She ended it with saying how she would never talk to Ron again and she looked up for support. But instead she saw Harry looking disapproving and Ginny angry.

"Woah, Hermione" said Ginny, "I know Ron did something wrong to you but you are going over the limit with that, because I'm really sure you did wrong stuff as well."

"What?!" said Hermione, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"I know my brother pretty well, and he must have been realy pushed by you to do something this wrong." Said Ginny now getting red in the face.

Speechless, Hermione looked to Harry for support but he grimaced and said, "Sorry Mione but ginny's got a point I'm sure you weren't so innocent in all this either. And about not speaking to him forever, well try to remember how we fought against Voldemort, I can't believe you're now cutting him off from your life because of this.:

"Oh, shut up Harry" screeched Hermione, feeling sure she looked demented now. "You're only saying this because of that bitch next to you."

"Who are you calling a bitch?" screamed Ginny, whipping out her wand.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and looked at Hermione, "I'm very disappointed in you Hermione. I expected better from you. I'm going to let you have some space for a few days until you can think clearly like an adult." Said Harry and he apparated out with Ginny.

And so, Hermione finally let the tears fall down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slammed the alarm clock, and got up blurrily. She felt like all her bones were breaking.

She immediately got in the hot shower and started to feel somewhat humanlike. She lathered the shampoo gently on her hair, trying to bring her thoughts together.

So she was promoted last Friday. The ministry had finally approved of her new elf laws and passed it on to the magical creatures department. She was already ecstatically happy before she got notified of her promotion.

She would now have her own office, okay yes she was sharing it with her partner but it still beat her cubicle. She and her partner were now in charge of the welfare and rights of wizards in London area.

But her so called friends didn't bother to celebrate with her. Harry at one point did offer to buy her a drink but Ginny was immediately there dragging him away with a feeble excuse of being invited at Molly's for dinner.

Of course, she stopped being invited at Molly's. Molly Weasley, who never really liked her, sent a howler to her, screaming at her for wasting her son's life.

Ron of course didn't even look at her. They hadn't talked since that disastrous evening two weeks ago at the pub. He bragged about his relationship with Lavender to anyone who would listen.

The tears were starting to pour again but she quickly rubbed them away.

Today was the first away as her new position. She was one of the most intelligent witches in the whole ministry and she would get the man she deserved!

"Not that men look at brains…" she thought wryly. She got out of the shower and looked at herself critically. A bushy haired woman looked back.

She was about to put on her usual no nonsense black pants suit (she had three of them for work), when she stopped. She walked slowly to the closet and took from all the way in the back her "special outfit".

She never had a chance to wear them, always ashamed of the extra pounds she put on since her parents died. But since she stopped eating since she fought with Ron, that wasn't an issue anymore.

It was a soft pink silk blouse with a black figure-hugging skirt. Her curves stood out and she had to admit she looked good. She spent the next twenty minutes fixing her hair into soft curls. She added lip gloss and she had to admit she looked good, really good.

An hour later she was rushing through the crowd in the ministry, feeling very self-conscious.

"Hermione, hey!" it was Susan Bones calling her. She gaped at her. "Wow, you look great! Are you on a date today?"

"Thanks Susan, no just felt like having a change, you know what with my promotion I have more time for dressing up."

"Oh yes I heard about your promotion, congratulations! You definitely deserve it."

"Thanks Susan." She noticed Ginny was standing nearby, openly staring at her.

"Well, you look gorgeous and I'm sure you'll do great in your new job. Kingsley wouldn't stop praising you. It seems like you got it all!"

"Life is good." Hermione said smiling sweetly. She couldn't help smirking a little in the direction of Ginny, who was still staring at her dumbstruck.

She almost skipped the rest of her way to her new office. When she finally reached it she slammed the door open, exuberantly. There was a tall, well-built man already in her office.

"Oh, sorry!" she stuttered. "I didn't know anyone was in here…Draco?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV"

Well, don't I just have the worst luck of all? Of all the people to be my partner I just had to have Hermione Granger? At least I think that's her, slamming the door open with such a force, for a minute there I thought I was going to be attacked.

"Yes Granger?" I asked smoothly, with my eyebrows raised. I am always a cool customer.

"What are you doing in my office?" she spluttered.

"I beg your pardon? This is my office."

"You're my partner?" she said, looking utterly dismayed. Offensive of course but then again I never remembered Granger to be sensitive.

"Yes, shame, but there you have it. Nothing to do about it."

"No, this can't be" she cried pulling her hair, which were soft, wavy curls that reminded me of chocolate with swirls of caramel in it…anyway she was pulling her hair and moaning like a deranged animal. I sat down on my desk and started going through my paperwork.

Actually there is no paper work, it's only nine in the morning, but I wanted to be the professional one here.

It wasn't as if I was happy to have Granger as my partner. I also felt like getting on the floor and start moaning; after all, my partner is Miss Know-it-all Granger who once punched me on the face. Vicious person; almost all my friends were scared from her.

But life thought me that nothing is fair. I worked hard to get to where I am and I learnt to be patient. The moaning creature crouched on the floor obviously still had to learn that.

She got up, and glaring suspiciously at me she also sat on her chair. She leant forward and started putting picture frames on her table. I couldn't help noticing that she had a bubbly butt. When did she get that? Her breasts were large and they were popping out of her delicate shirt, while she laboriously decorated her table top. My pants started to feel tighter and I squirmed uncomfortably on the chair.

"Well Granger how has life been treating you?" I asked lightly.

"Fine" she said curtly "You?"

"I've been good. You and Weasley still together?" I asked, not knowing what else to talk about.

She slammed one of her pictures down and turned furiously to me "Malfoy, why don't you shut your mouth? I am honestly not in the mood for your crap!"

"Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist" I said coolly but in reality I was feeling confused and a little hurt inside. I stared at her and strangely she blushed.

The office was quiet then for a while. Since there was nothing to do I decided to decorate my table as well. I put a picture of my mother and father on my table and stared at it.

I love my parents more than anyone and anything, as imperfect as they were. After the war I was depressed and ready to kill myself but my parents were there to stop me. I thank God every day that they weren't imprisoned in Azkaban.

As a former death eater, people were prejudiced against me and even hated me but my father always reminded me to not notice and just work hard instead.

Just this morning he started the lecture again on the breakfast table, at the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco" he drawled, lazily going through the morning's paper, "with higher position comes higher responsibility, remember that."

"Yes father" I said rolling my eyes. My mother saw and hit me on the head. My father looks up confused and asks if everything is alright.

"Well, Draco just remember to give it your all, do your best and don't worry about the rest" he said. Yes my dad, feared death eater, liked to give cliché advices.

But I could see through his lazy drawl; in reality he was afraid every day of me being the target of an attack or hate crime. He would ask me if anyone ever fought with me, the truth was yes a lot but I never told him so. He had enough guilt to take care of.

When I left an hour later they were still at the breakfast tables in their morning robes. They weren't allowed any jobs anymore but while they were together I don't think they cared.


End file.
